Slayers
by PurpleHaze7
Summary: Five months after the Vault Dweller (named Dave) was exiled from Vault 101, Amata was exiled herself. She was found and saved by Dave and Butch. She soon falls in with their cause involving helping the Brotherhood's plan of water to all. Read and review, I want to see what people think about a slightly altered story.
1. Intro

To understand what happened, you need to go back to before. Before the war. About two hundred years ago, two different groups scorched humanity off of the world in a nuclear fire, a fire whose impact still resonates to this day.

Cities were demolished. Communities were annihilated. Billions of people lost their lives.

But they were the lucky ones. The ones that survived got to live through the end of life as we all know it.

Except for a limited few.

Some people volunteered for a government experiment before the war, to inhabit underground, bomb-proof vaults that could sustain life for hundreds of years. Which brings us to Vault 101 in Washington D.C., an average Vault with average people inhabiting it.

They were led by a psychopathic control freak who happened to be father to a beautiful daughter named Amata. He led with an iron fist of dictatorship, but he only had one major rule; "No one goes in the Vault, No one goes out."

But one subject gave him one hell of a rude awakening; Dave Logan.

With his beliefs of anarchy before him, his dad left the Vault.

Amata shook Dave awake and Dave got ready to leave and never come back.

Amata was amazed by what she saw Dave do; with almost no real gun training, Dave gunned down six of the Vault security guards with a 10mm pistol she provided.

Dave escaped the Vault and showed everyone in the Vault that fighting back was possible.

Amata only saw Dave one last time.

He had helped the rebellion flourish and Amata became the unofficial leader. But she felt that Dave was too dangerous and that he would endanger everyone. He had already beaten a Vault guard so badly he needed stitches. This guard's horrible crime: he threatened Amata.

Dave left the Vault cursing like crazy, but after a brief kiss from Amata, he left in peace.

After five months, the rebellion was uprooted by loyalists in the Vault, people like Amata and a few of her followers were exiled.

And two weeks later, she was captured by a gang of raiders.

Which brings us to the present day.


	2. Reunited

In a small raider camp in the Capital Wasteland, a group of torture-crazed raiders captured Amata.

Amata's body was covered in cuts, bruises, and scars. Anything non-lethal to her was used; pool cues, kitchen knives, brass knuckles, switchblades, and even their bare fists.

A mix of sweat, tears, and blood all rolled down Amata's beautiful face. The sweat was one of the worst parts; it was basically rubbing salt into an open wound.

To say that this torture was brutal would be the understatement of the century.

She cried to her torturers, "Please, stop!"

The leader said coldly, "Kill this one."

Another raider drug Amata away by her hair.

Amata screamed, "Help! Help me!"

The raider threw her to the floor of the camp.

When she saw the raider cock his .32 pistol, her vision faded to black.

She waited for the "bang" of the .32 round and death to take her, but she heard sounds of fighting and struggling and then a loud series of gunshots.

She continued to hear sounds of hand to hand fighting with occasional bursts of automatic gunfire, and when her vision returned back to normal, she noticed a big guy wearing a hockey mask fighting the raider's leader.

The big guy didn't look like an average raider.

His clothing had a more manufactured look to it.

The raider had a police baton, typical of the raiders and the big guy had… nothing but his fists?

The big guy kept up a steady pattern of "dodge baton, grab his arm, attack, repeat".

The raider was probably so amped on Jet that he didn't even realize he was losing.

Pretty soon, the big guy floored the raider with his own baton. The raider had blood coming from a massive head wound. The big guy threw the baton to the ground and got to picking things off the corpses of the raiders.

A slightly smaller guy walked up to the big guy with an assault rifle in his hand and asked, "Where did that scream even come from, man?"

"Who cares? We just wiped out a gang of raiders. That's one less that terrorizes the good people of the Wasteland."

"I'll check these bodies."

Both the big guy and his rifle-wielding friend wore pre-war denim jackets with something stitched to the back; something she couldn't make out.

The big guy walked over to Amata and quietly observed her to see if she was still breathing.

When he realized who she was, he stepped back, like he saw a ghost. He asked, "Amata?"

Amata nodded, trembling.

The familiar voice asked, "Thank God we heard you scream. Do you wanna follow us?"

Silence.

He removed the hockey mask.

"Amata, it's me."

She thought, "Dave Logan? The guy that left the Vault for his dad?"

The last time Amata had seen Dave, he still had short hair, but now, he had long, shaggy hair. But truth be told, that was almost five months ago.

Amata spoke, "My place is at the Vault, but yes, Dave."

Dave helped Amata back on her feet, but she quickly sat down.

Dave said, "I understand. Well, if you change your mind, find Tenpenny Tower."

He gave Amata the .32 that was going to kill her a few minutes earlier, saying, "Use the five rounds carefully."

Dave and the smaller guy walked away.

After a while of sitting around the dead bodies, staring into their fire, she thought, "Why did I lie to Dave? Dad kicked me out of the Vault, and Dave offered to help me escape this life of wandering and possibly getting attacked. I need to check this camp one last time and go find him. He said Tenpenny Tower, right? Yeah, he did."

Amata got up and checked the bodies; a decent haul of 10 rounds for her revolver, a bottle of beer, 8 bottle caps, and a leather jacket that was mostly intact, minus the missing sleeve on one side.

She grabbed all her stuff, put the jacket on, and started to limp in the direction Dave and his smaller friend went.


End file.
